I Have Not Gone to Sreep
by Mellina Leigh
Summary: Based off something that actually happened to me. Japan is staying over at Greece's with Turkey when he notices they are doing VERY immapropriate things, thinking he's asleep...Right next to him.  Yaoi!   I love my friends


This actually happened to me in real life...  
>I was the "Japan" in the situation.<p>...*giggle*...<p>

_  
>Japan sighed, taking in the night around him. He was comfortably curled into a tight, warm ball under the soft blanket. It was rather cool in the greek room, considering it was mid summer.<p>

Japan was kind of glad he had agreed to sleeping over at Greece's with Turkey. They had had a long day at one of Greece's beaches,  
>not far from his home in Athens. And now, falling asleep to the scent of the ocean, the warmth from Turkey beside him, his blanket, and the music that played, Japan couldn't be more comfortable. Infact, he didn't want to move till he had to.<p>

-Though,- He thought to himself, -Hercures courd turn down that music a rittre.- He lifted his head slightly, about to voice his request when something caught his eye that he could bairly make out in the darkness.  
>A leg, bent up, in an akward position.<p>

Japan's mind simply didn't put any thought into this, and shook his head from drowziness.

"Haa..." One of the other nations panted.

Japan raised an eyebrowl out of surprise. He desided to lay back down, so he lowered himself slowly, trying not to disturb the others, yet not moving his eyes off of Greece's leg.

"Mmhff!" Greece's voice squeaked.

Japan blushed slightly. -Is he-? NOW?- Then he reached the perfect angle where the dim light from the radio caught Greece, and showed that Turkey too,  
>was awake.<p>

Japan's blushed deepened as he finally understood what was happening just inches from him. -Th...Th-their fucking!- Japan thought, kind of horrified, but mostly embarressed he was whitnessing this.

Japan lowered his head back to his pillow, and tried to curl closer to himself.  
>-What do I do?- He asked himself. -Reave and go to the bathroom? Ask the to stop? Shourd...Shourd I ask them to join? OH GOD! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?-<br>Japan blushed and burried his face in his blanket.

Wait...

HIS blanket. The one Greece offered to him for the night. -So this was...pranned?- Japan figured.

"Shh, Herc...You'll wake Kiku!" Turkey whispered in a husky voice.

Greece edmitted a soft groan of pleasure.

Japan blushed darkly again, and tried to plug his ears. -They have to stop eventuarry, right?  
>Why not just ret them do this? Th-There's no harm in this, right?- Japan fidgeted slightly,<br>pretending not to notice his own erection at first, but then simply sighed. -Okay...So I'm a creeper who creeps on my friends whire they have sex...Who cares?-

Turkey shifted slightly, accidently bumping elbows with Japan who whimpered slightly from the impact on his funny-bone.

"Idiot! You'll wake him!" Greece growled in a whisper. He then gave a breathy moan.

"And you can say you're innocent too?"

"F-Fuck you..." Greece stuttered.

Turkey gave a husky chuckle. "In do time, Herc..."

Japan bit his lip, blushing profusly. He doubted he could get any more red. It was around this time he noticed he was hot under the blanket. He shifted slightly, allowing his arms to escape into the air of the night, which had become warm from the heat between the three nations.

-Do I intellupt?- Japan thought to himself. -What the herr am I supossed to do?-  
>He blushed as Greece gave a staggered, failing to be quiet moan. -Maybe if I stretch obnoxiousry, they'rr stop.-<p>

Japan yawned, and stretched his arm over and behind his head, smakcing Turkey in the shoulder,  
>hard. Then, curled back up again, and waited.<p>

Nothing. They kept going at it.

Japan bit his lip. -Maybe...A bit MORE obnoxious?- He thought.

He sat up slightly, trying not to look at the other two nations, and flopped onto his back,  
>hoping that the noise would starttle the two into stopping. He sighe frustrated, when he glanced over to see the two trading positions.<p>

-You've got to be kidding me!- He thought, extremly annoied. Japan rolled over again, giving Turkey a kick. -I've kicked them! Srapped them! What more wourd it take?-

Japan laied there in defeat, trying to focus on music. He remembered Austria talking about this peice. Something about a guy who was deaf, but then again, Japan hadn't been paying much that day either. Austria was the kind of guy you could easily ignore.

As Japan's thoughts about Austria, and the amounts of ivory polish he probably uses in a year were just reaching his peak, he heard the two nations whispering slightly, and readjusting till one of them stood in the dark. Japan knew someone, probably Greece, got up due to the inch he sunk into the matriss. Japan glanced up to confirm his suspicions, and closed his eyes,  
>all to glad they had stopped. He really didn't want to have an orgy with them, but if push came to shove...Meh.<p>

As Greece went to leave the room, he went to Japan and gently brushed the asian's bangs away from his eyes, thinking he was asleep.

"Boo!" Japan stated loudly, making the other two nations give small screams.

"K-Kiku! That was mean! Go back to sleep you meanie." Greece pouted.

Japan tilted his head. "Back? I have not gone to sreep." Japan admitted with a light blush crossing his cheeks.

"You what?" Both nations asked in unison.

Japan allowed a small smeirk to appear on his face. "Hercures...You came sooner than Sadiq by three minutes..."

Greece blushed darkly, and for once was extremly flustered. "K-K-K-KIKU!" He whinned.

Turkey bellowed a laugh and slapped Japan on the shoulder. "Why don't chya join next time?"

"I was going to if you two continued..." Japan admitted, noting the glare he got from Greece.  
>"But decided agenst it for my own hearth."<p>

Turkey simply laughed, and Greece left the room looking flustered. Japan smeirked slightly,  
>his perverive side showing as he relished in the thought of later explaining every detail to Hungary, in trade for secrets about what "special surprise" Prussia had waiting for Austria. <p>


End file.
